Shorts & Shots
by CrazyLikeArt
Summary: Collections of oneshots about Nanoha, Fate, and their friends... All genres and Random themes.
1. Waiting

Waiting

-o-o-

The sun shined into the room, its light crossing it to eventually settle over the sleeping child's closed eyes.

A disgruntled murmur left the small form as it vainly tried to shoo away the annoying light, only to concede defeat soon after, when it became clear that the light wasn't going to go away. Slowly, the child sat up straight rubbing an eye while the other half-opened sleepily and inspected the room with its red gaze.

After that, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, the little girl stood up to fix her clothes, which had turned all wrinkled because of the way she had fallen asleep on the couch. At that same time, she also fixed the twin ponytails that held part of her long blond hair.

Once she had done all that she glanced at the clock. It was late afternoon, and soon her mama would be back home. The child smiled. Her kind mother who had such a gentle smile. Some people said that she was spoiling her, and to some extent it might be true, but the little girl knew that it was the way her mama tried to say sorry and make up for all the time she couldn't be with her.

It wasn't her fault, really, she had an important job and many, many people counted on her, and the blonde understood that and didn't blame her for it, even if sometimes she wished they could spend more time together.

She exhaled slowly as she sat down on the couch and swung her legs. Any minute now the door will open and her mama, tired from a long day of work, will call her with her usual loving smile and ask her about her day, and they'll talk about everything and anything.

Just then the door opened, and there she was, her kind mama smiling lovingly at her.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home Precia-mama."

-o-o-o-o-

AN: With this oneshot I wanted to play in part on the similarities between Alicia and Vivio, but mostly about Precia and Fate. Precia, before she lost Alicia (and her mind), was very much like the loving mother Fate is to Vivio, kind and with a loving smile. I hope I managed to deceive some of you until the end.


	2. When mamas first met

Another little oneshot for this collection. And I forgot last time, but I wanted to talk a bit with you, dear readers. I'm really sorry for the absurdly long wait I've forced on you for my other stories, I have no excuse. I can only say I'll try harder to update before we all die of old age. On a slightly different note, I've taken up a translation project for a nanofate fic, and soon enough you'll see it posted here.  
Now, you clicked here to read something, so here's your oneshot:

-o-o-

**When Mamas first met**

"Nanoha-mama, how did you and Fate-mama meet?"

The auburn haired girl blinked and turned her gaze downwards to meet the wide bicolored eyes of her daughter shining with curiosity while looking up at her. Nanoha wasn't sure what caused Vivio's curiosity, but in the little time since she had adopted her she realized that, as any young child, anything and everything could catch the blonde's attention and start a round of questions.

"Vivio wants to know about the first time I met Fate-mama?" Nanoha asked for confirmation to gain some time to gather her thoughts and decide on what to say. She wanted to be honest, but some details on what happened back then were probably better left unsaid.

The blonde child nodded vigorously, and Nanoha sat down on the couch patting the space beside her. Once both she and her daughter had gotten comfortable, the young mother started her story.

"As you know, I'm from Earth and I first learned about magic when your uncle Yuuno asked me to help with some Lost Logia he had lost."

"How could uncle Yuuno lose anything? He's always saying things about being tidy so that you'd never lose anything."

"Ah, well, those Logia were on a ship which had some problems, so it wasn't really Yuuno-kun's fault, but he felt responsible because he was the one who dug them up." It was really tiring to have such an inquisitive child sometimes, always so full of question.

"Anyway, one day one of Yuuno-kun's Lost Logia was activated by a little kitten that wished to be bigger, and so we found ourselves standing before a giant kitten." Nanoha had to smile at the wide eyed, amazed expression Vivio did when she heard the words 'giant kitten'. She caressed her head and continued the story.

"We were still wondering how to retrieve the Logia, when suddenly your Fate-mama preempted us." Here the blue eyed girl made a pause as she decided to edit out the attack on the poor, little giant kitten; it'd make Vivio sad to know her Fate-mama did that.

"And then? What happened? What did you think of Fate-mama?" the young blonde urged her.

"Well, your Fate-mama was… she had very beautiful hair and eyes, she was really strong, and I knew right away I wanted to know her, spend time with her and share my feelings with her." Yeah, she had wanted to be friends with Fate-chan so much she had allowed nothing and no one to stand in her way.

"However, sadly, I couldn't talk with her that time. She… ah… well, our first encounter finished in a rather… shocking and electrifying way, and I fainted. Nyahaha," she chuckled blushing a bit in embarrassment at how soundly she had been defeated back then. "But later we met again and after a couple of attempts I managed to get Fate-mama to listen to me and take my hand."

Vivio silently observed as her Nanoha-mama smiled sweetly at her memories. From what she had heard so far it seemed pretty clear how things went, but she'll ask Fate-mama too, just to have a confirmation…

-o-o-

"How I knew Nanoha-mama?" Fate, very much like Nanoha, repeated Vivio's question as she gathered her thoughts.

The child's response was the same too, nodding vigorously. The whole situation was, in fact, very similar to that of the day before. The only difference, aside from Fate being in Nanoha's place, was Vivio's spot no longer being on the couch beside her mama, but actually sitting on her lap.

"Uhm, you see… Back then I was… er…" Fate blushed as she looked for the right words. "I didn't really want to listen to your Nanoha-mama, in fact the first few times we met I tried my very best to ignore her. Back then I thought she was only a distraction."

Her eyes turned sad for just a brief moment as she remembered what her life was like during that time, trying vainly to bring back a smile that had never really been directed at her… Vivio didn't need to hear that part of story, though, not yet anyway, maybe once she'll be older.

"However, you know Nanoha-mama, she doesn't accept a no and is very hardheaded when she wants to, so. But don't tell her I said it, ok?"

Vivio covered her mouth with her hands to hold back the laughter as the older blonde winked at her conspiratorially. The older blonde smiled lovingly, happy that her daughter hadn't noticed the momentary sadness of a moment ago.

"So," Fate continued the story, "after many attempts I was finally left with no choice but to hear her out. That time was…" it was when Nanoha first showed all her power and unleashed it on her. Fate could remember it very well, firstly her attack had failed, then she'd been restrained, and finally a starlight breaker hit her with incredible power.

"I couldn't move, my breath hitched, I started to sweat and tremble, my heart sped up and then… everything turned pink. Then I lost consciousness," the red eyed mother told her child, before she blushed as she remembered what happened after that. "When I regained my senses your Nanoha-mama was carrying me in her arms…"

Vivio's head bobbed up and down. That's more or less what she expected.

Fate thought about how it was to be in Nanoha's arms. With her being taller and consequently heavier than Nanoha, the occasions in which it was the auburn haired girl who carried her were far less than the ones in which Fate herself carried her. Of course, she liked holding Nanoha, but being held was really comforting too.

The bicolored child jumped down the couch and walked to her room, careful not to disturb her mother's trip to La La land.

-o-o-

Journal of prime investigator Vivio Takamachi-

I collected the testimony of the involved partys, compared them, and solved the mystery of mama's first meeting.

N-mama told details that confirm N-mama fell in love at first sight with F-mama, but the later was in denial. F-mama admitted she found N-mama "distracting". N-mama continued to go after F-mama until F-mama admitted her feeling and fell madly in love with her too, accepting to marry her.

Additional observation: Love caused both mamas to faint.

Waiting for payment in chocolate cookies

Vivio Takamachi, prime investigator

-o-o-

"What's so funny about that report, Hayate?"

"Nothing Vita, it's nothing. Come on, we have to pass by the market to buy some groceries on the way home. I need some cookies."


End file.
